Fearless
by CatastrophicallyCynical
Summary: A man with a blurry past is found my none other than Komui Lee. With a blurry past, one can only guess who he is or why his past in only blurry. With a blurry past comes all sorts of trouble. Rated M for sexual content and a lot of swearing. NOT BEING WRITTEN ANYMORE! I'm gonna leave this story up here, but I was really disheartened that nobody wanted to read it, so I'm moving on.
1. Chapter 1

_I have been writing this one for a better part of a year and I hope that it's well liked. I own Shy. I don't own any of the other characters or *references* that you may find within here._

 _Shy is the main character in my own original story called Trio._

(✖﹏✖)

Quiet murmuring of those I had damned filled my ears, telling me of all the wrong I had done. The voices pulled me every which way until my eyes flew open, only to squint in pain from the daggers of sunlight that assaulted my eyes. Throbbing pounded the back of my head, making me want to groan in pain and roll away from the light that seemed to cause the pain to start up.

My hands fumbled to the back of my head as my world began to rapidly spin beneath me, my fingertips feeling for the throbbing area till they hit the area of searing white hot pain that shot through my entire body and blinded me momentarily. I attempted to sit up, only for the spinning to force me to the ground again.

Someone hit me in the back of the head, that much I could fathom, and they hit me very hard. My fingers had a sticky substance on them, and upon investigating, I found blood there. I knew that it was there before, so I concluded it was from my head. I was so focused on the pain in my head that the icy bite of the concrete on my feet shocked me into opening my eyes wider, thus causing me more head pain.

Where were my shoes? My thoughts were muddy and I couldn't place why I was sitting there without shoes. I felt around, trying to figure out if I could remember where I was by just any chance. My fingertips grazed over rough, frozen concrete till I hit a wall that was equally rough and frozen. I squinted and followed my arm to the wall with my eyes and deduced that I was in the alley way of a 2 story brick building. To my right was another brick building, about 6 feet away. I couldn't actually tell if it was 6 feet since my vision kept doing a barrel roll.

I blinked angrily to try and clear my vision since I was very awake at that point. Someone had knocked me out in an alleyway to steal my shoes. Who does that? Judging by how my clothes looked, those shoes probably weren't even that nice.

My shirt was ripped on the sleeves and had obviously seen better days. It was probably white once upon a time. My pants were torn at the knees and as dirty as the shirt. I angrily examined my clothes then jumped when someone cleared their throat. The jump made my head hurt again, as did my head snapping towards the noise.

Standing an arm's-length away was a man with dark, shoulder length hair and wire-rim glasses framing his dark eyes. I could tell immediately that this man probably wasn't the most sane person to come across. Or to come across me.

"Hello!" I flinched at the high pitch that was this man's voice. My head hurt so bad… "You don't look like you're homeless."

I gave him a wary look and shook my head then made an attempt to speak. My voice failed me and I began to cough up something lodged in my throat. I twisted my body away and dislodged the ball of gunk onto the icy ground. My nose bunched up in disgust at the yellowish ball that melted the ice before turning to look at the man again. He still had a smile on his face.

"I-I don't think I'm homeless." My voice resonated in my chest, making it vibrate slightly. It felt very weird. I must've looked uncomfortable since the man decided to inquire about it. "I'm okay. I think. I don't… Know where I am… or who I am…"

"Oh? Well, I happen to be a doctor, I can take a look at you. Come come." The man held his hand out to me, already seeming fine with helping me even though I was just a random man on the side of the road. I glanced down at my chest for a moment, checking to make sure I was gendering myself correctly. I was very flat, but I couldn't base much on that. I was tempted to lift up the waist of my pants to check what was down there, but declined to do so since someone was staring at me like a hawk stares down a mouse.

I reached up cautiously and grabbed the man's hand firmly, surprised when he was able to easily pull me up onto my feet. Once on my feet with the ice biting into the sensitive soles, my gaze flitted down to the man's beret curiously then nearly fell on my ass when he started walking. I was nearly a full foot taller than this man, but he wasn't very short himself. Things were still moving, but I still managed to keep up.

"Who are you?" I felt that it was probably rude to refer to this mad looking doctor as a madman, but it seemed to just come to mind naturally.

"Komui Lee, I am the head of the Black Order." He smiled happily. "Do you remember who you are yet?"

I frowned and looked towards the road before shaking my head as I spoke. "No, I remember next to nothing. All I know is someone hit me in order to steal my shoes."

He laughed and spun on his heel to pat my pockets then he reached up to my neck and yanked me down with a chain that I was unaware to be where it was. It looked like a pendant made of some kind of metal and there was a ruby on it that was the size of a penny.

"Whoever you are, you're not a poor man." I had some idea that a ruby wasn't very cheap and that would have been an expensive ruby. I briefly pondered why it wasn't stolen like my shoes. He flipped the pendant over and made a small cheering noise before reading an engraving outloud. "Brother of mine, I could be no prouder, I could love you no more, I will always be here for you. From 'Bodos, To Shy."

Komui finished reading the engraving then let go the the pendant. "'Mm Shy then?"

"Apparently. And you have a brother called Bodos." Komui shrugged slightly then grabbed my arm and continued to lead me towards… wherever he was taking me. While we walked, he explained that I was passed out next to a church and the town was one that was next to the Black order headquarters, a place he explained that exorcists lived at. He explained what they did and I was even more confused than when I woke up. I had been so heavily focused on him that I didn't realize that we were walking into a door in the side of a cliff.

He explained that there was a door up at the top too that the new exorcists made attempts to go through, but the door at the bottom was common knowledge to those that lived there. The moment we stepped into the building, I was assaulted by a wave of heat that made me realize that I was almost an ice cube for lack of proper winter-wear. I shivered and rubbed my hands together before Komui tugged me towards one of the many hallways leading from the room we had entered. I could tell immediately that this building was more than it seemed and was gigantic.

The wall was made out of some kind of dull ashen brick that seemed to never change color. An occasional door dotted the walls, and the only turn that I could see, we went down. A shiny silver elevator door was at the end of this hallway and upon being shoved into it, I could see my reflection. I found myself wrinkling my nose at my own appearance. Reddish brown hair hung limply over my shoulder and dull, tired looking green eyes blinked behind a pair of thin rimmed round glasses I wasn't aware I had on. I had no visible splotches, just dirty skin. Everything else was sharp, like my chin and nose.

Komui nudged me a moment later and looked at me with a questioning look. "Could you not remember what you looked like?" I shook my head at him in response then looked back at my reflection before baring my teeth at it. My teeth we clean and pearly white as well as straight and neat, it contrasted greatly with how tan my skin seemed.

I looked back down at my hands and stared at the dried blood for a moment before carefully reaching back and touching my head. I found a scab on my scalp and I flinched when my fingertips grazed over it. It was still hardening, so it stuck to my fingers a little bit. Komui smacked my arm when he noticed me messing with it and scolded me as well, as if I were a small child.

When the door opened, I found myself clinging to Komui's shirt sleeve when he stepped out of the elevator. I had a feeling it was because of all the people that were standing outside. He quickly scurried into what he explained was his office and locked the door. As he was locking the door, I took that time to look around the room. It was a pigsty of a mess that made my toes curl. Komui scurrying over to his desk caught my attention a moment later as he retrieved his medical equipment. I sauntered over to the couch he had in front of the desk and sat down as he sifted through all his things.

The pain of having a large wound cleaned was probably something unimaginable. All I could say is that it hurt like a bitch. The doctor didn't seem too pleased with my use of the word bitch. I noted that I probably shouldn't cuss anymore, especially around him. The brief notion that I wouldn't normally care crossed my mind before Komui began to check for any other injuries I could have had before shining flashlights into my eyes.

"Checking for a concussion. Wouldn't surprise me if you had one." Komui explained then smiled at me. "You still don't remember?" I shook my head then looked down, realizing that if I didn't remember soon, I was going to be in serious trouble. "Don't worry, you can stay here and work until you remember. You probably have amnesia."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him for a moment. "But you don't know me!" I was flabbergasted to say the least. Kindness was something I knew humans to lack in times.

"So? You seem rather strong and we could use some faculty 'round here." Komui seemed overly happy about this. I wondered if he was the reason why I was knocked out.

"If I work here, then what? I live here?" Komui nodded, "What about food?"

"You'll get food, just like everyone else that pulls their weight." I hunched over and tapped my chin, thinking about the non-probable possibilities. I could get food and lodging and still be doing something other than sitting around. On the other hand, if I have family looking for me, I wouldn't be out trying to find them either. I didn't even know where I was from.

All I knew was that I was "Shy" and I was possibly rich with a brother called "Bodos". I was also taller than an already tall man. Since my dizziness had faded, I was able to gage a 5 inch difference in height between Komui and I, seeing as how he stood at the 6'4 height line, I was a giant in comparison to most of the other individuals that I saw standing around outside.

"Well, Mister Shy? What do you say?" I flicked my gaze up to him then smiled slightly.

"I'll stay."

(✖﹏✖)

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Would be nice to know whether or not this is a lost cause yet!_


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is chapter 2! Things are happening! I hope those who have read it are liking it. I noticed that people in the D. Gray man fandom don't really say much when reading these stories._

 _Anyways. Hope you enjoy it~_

(✖﹏✖)

I think that I regretted my decision to stay the moment Johnny started measuring me out to make clothes. The wrapping of the tape measure around my upper thigh made me rather uncomfortable. I hoped he didn't move any higher, because if he did, I had some idea of how to kick someone in the face. Komui watched nearby as I was violated with the tape measure, seeming to notice my discomfort with it.

"Are you almost done?" Komui sounded a bit bored.

"Yes, this is the last one actually. Would you prefer baggy or tight clothing?" Johnny directed his question at me and I was quite unsure how to answer.

"I suppose both? Baggy shirt and tight pants maybe? Or the other way around." I shrugged as I spoke. Johnny nodded then hopped around the room, gathering random things, before making his way back to me. He handed me a bag and began to shove me towards a room. Once I was in, I realized what he wanted me to do. I found myself staring at the shower in confusion, really unsure of how to turn it on. I sifted through the bag and found the two soap bottle for my hair and a bar of spicy smelling soap.

I stripped off my clothing a moment later and examined my body. I had no doubt that I was male at that point, I just happened to be very manly in other manners too. I obviously had enough to eat and enough time to work, so I was very muscular. I also seemed to lack a good bit of body hair. I ran my fingers over my chest then scolded myself for being weird and stepped into the shower. After a good bit of knob turning and small shrieks from frozen rain and magma, I found a temperature that I could handle and began to wash up. The water that streamed from my mess of hair I found was actually mud that soon became clear. When I scrubbed the soap into it, more mud seemed to come out of my hair.

After my success of cleaning my hair, I stepped out of the shower to find the clothes I took off gone and a set of pants neatly folded on the table. I briefly wonder if it was Johnny or Komui who came in while I was showering before snatching up the pants and slipped them on. They were tight, but not like a cheaply built castle. I looked around for a shirt a moment later and found none so I searched the bag, but came up with a hairbrush instead. I successfully broke the hairbrush and stared hatefully at the handle clenched in my fist. I stalked outside, probably either looking like a terrifying individual or a pouty child.

Johnny found my anger amusing as he sat behind a sewing machine, sewing the shirt I was to wear. "Sit!" He ordered as he shoved a chair in my direction. When I did, I felt his small hands carefully pull my hair from the knots.

It had to have been at least a half an hour before he finally got the broken brush free and used it to finish brushing my hair. When I stood, Johnny hummed an odd note so I turned to look at him, shoving my glasses up my nose. "You have a scale tattoo on your lower back."

I knew what a tattoo was, but I found myself feeling my back for scales when he said this. He just laughed and guided me to a full length mirror and used a smaller mirror to show me my back. There wasn't just a scale design that trailed down into my pants, there were also a number of strange scars on my back.

The most notable one was the one that was obviously someone carving into my skin. Johnny had me turn around so he could read it. "It says: Beware this red man, he is not your friend." Johnny looked confused, as did I.

"What did I do to be dubbed as an unfriendly person? Where did all these scars come from? And the tattoo?" I was near shouting, a bit worried about the message. Johnny just shrugged and walked back to the sewing machine. I followed him and placed his mirror on the desk. Something small and soft hit the side of my face when I set it down, followed by my ears catching Johnny's giggles. I scooped up the object and found it was some kind of hair tie covered with small designs. After sliding it onto my wrist, I bundled my hair up and tied it up. It was much more comfortable this way.

It took Johnny at least 10 more minutes for him to finish the shirt, which fit rather snug, especially around my arms. I liked it otherwise. Johnny seemed to glow when I told him that I liked it. He seemed to pride himself on his work. It was a nice quality. Komui had left when I went to take a shower, so Johnny gave me instructions to go find him easily. I followed the set path, quickly finding that the building I was in was a labyrinth of a building.

I mulled over what Johnny said, wondering what he meant by "Follow the hallway up to the stairs and follow the sound of destruction." I gave the wall a lopsided grimace when I heard a particularly loud smashing of something glass through it. I had a fleeting thought that I really shouldn't have been standing there, so I stepped to the side just in time to dodge a body flying through the wall where I was standing. The body was that of a man with red hair and an eyepatch.

"Oi, pirate? You ok there?" I called over to him and watched as one brilliant green eye flung open. His jaw dropped and hung there as another body broke through the wall and landed against the protective fencing. This one was a small boy with white hair. He didn't look that old, despite having white hair, and that concerned me greatly. I twisted around to look through the holes in the wall and found myself gazing in disbelief at a monstrosity of a robot.

Perched atop this robot happened to be the very man I was looking for. Komui shrieked and the robot tossed yet another person who had blue hair that flew in every which direction. I dodged yet again another body then stepped through the hole in the wall, watching the man shriek about marriage.

"Komui!" I called, feeling my own voice vibrate in my throat. I easily caught his attention and he lowered the bot down with joy. Hopping over the rubble of his destroyer robot, I made my way over to him. "Why did you throw those kids through the wall?"

Komui suddenly seemed to not be as talkative when I stepped onto the robot, following it with my question. He stuttered as I grabbed him and pulled him off the robot into the rubble then shrieked as someone began to destroy the robot. Someone to my left cheered, followed by a few more to my right. Komui, however, continued to struggle in my arms.

I looked around the room in confusion as to who was wrecking Komui's precious robot, then I saw her, the one responsible. Her hair was a very dark emerald and her eyes glittered in an off shade of amethyst. "Who is the gemstone woman?" I blurted, slightly enthralled with her beautiful eyes. It made me think of a siren.

Komui began to squirm in my arms again. "That's my sister, Lenalee!" He practically shrieked, though this information made my face heat up. I growled and dropped him as the three individuals that were thrown through the wall earlier approached.

The pirate spoke first, "Nice job getting him off of the bot!" He beamed at me, showing off his pearly whites. The blue haired one didn't bother speaking to me and the white one seemed distracted by Lenalee.

"Who's the new guy?" The white haired boy questioned rather loudly, making me flinch.

Komui shot to his feet to answer "This is Shy, he is our new cleaning faculty!" He spun around to look at me. "Keep your hands off of Lenalee!"

I gave him my best what the fuck look before responding to his idiotic yelling. "First off, I have a feeling that I am a lot older than Lenalee and I am not a pedophile. Plus, she might be pretty, but I don't… Want anything from her?" I felt myself questioning myself rather than stating that I didn't want her.

My male mind seemed fine with thinking about doing things to her, but I was repulsed by the thought of screwing a child. Komui seemed more confused by my statement. "But-but everyone wants my sister. You can't be any different because you're a man!"

I solidly face-palmed then groaned in pain. This man obviously thought his sister was the world and that I was probably an idiot. This girl could and would kick my ass first. "First off, your sister kicked through metal, if I made a move on her, she would make sure I'd never reproduce. Secondly, you might think the world of her, but I don't because I don't know her."

Komui looked as if he was about to blow his top, while everyone else looked shocked. "My sister is more important that anything you will ever know!" Komui yanked something resembling a gun out of his coat and charged towards me. I noticed a good deal of electricity coming off of the gun.

"Komui…" I grumbled then flung a hand out and grabbed his face before kicking his arm to make him drop the gun.

Said doctor wailed and began to babble about his sister, then I noticed Lenalee floating less than 4 feet from me. I blanched at the mental image of getting kicked by her then she spoke. "Thank you."

I slowly blinked and stared at her. "What?"

"Thank you. Nobody is brave enough to tell him that. I feel like you and I will get along."

"Really? Just because I told him you would kill me?"

She laughed at me, her voice ringing like chimes. "No, because you told him that I'm not the most important thing in the world! He has never seemed to realize that."

I slowly blinked again. "Most women get bent when someone informs them the world doesn't revolve around them. " I found myself smiling slightly when she giggled again "How old are you anyways?"

"17. What about you?"

My mouth hung open for a moment then I bit my tongue. I didn't know the answer to that, so I ended up just letting a random number fly out. "28. Hey almost a decade older than you." I chuckled nervously

"You're 28? Does that mean-" Komui had piped up his talking and I slammed my hand over his mouth before pulling him towards his office again.

"That's enough sugar for you today!" I yelped, commencing my frantic scurry. I slammed the office door shut then yelled at him. "No, I still don't remember!"

"But I thought…" Komui raised his hand from his prone form on the floor.

"I just said a random number!" I was still yelling but I wasn't sure why.

"You better remember that number then!" The madman rose to his feet and gave me a solid glare. "You don't remember anything at all, yet you take some pretty big liberties."

"I actually don't know the boundaries." I figured I broke a few rules, but wasn't sure.

"In that case, first off, my sister is off limits!"

"I know and I already said I wasn't a pedophile."

"Secondly, stay away from the Vatican." Komui stopped yelling and stared at me with a serious expression. "They are bad news for someone like you with no memories. While I believe you and am placing trust in you, they are much more wary of people from the outside."

I paused not expecting this moment of seriousness. "What is the Vatican?"

"The Vatican is a government unto itself. It appoints its own ambassadors and receives ambassadors from other countries. We, The Black Order, are a religious organization that is overseen by Central, a branch of the Vatican. However, the Vatican only has a minor amount of control since all the branch heads answer to me." Komui explained to me in a way that I suppose was meant to be simple. It made my head hurt a bit.

I felt myself frowning, fainting recalling that there were a lot of rules in religions that I wasn't particularly fond of. My face flushed at the particular thought of sex. Sex with a man at that. "How strict are things around here?" My voice broke while I was speaking and I felt like a robot about to overheat.

"As in?" I was certainly red at that point, considering the lude thoughts that decided to creep up on me. I was noticing how attractive Komui was and that was going to get me killed.

"Like… Relationships… I have this feeling about how people react to closeness isn't very good." Komui just raised an eyebrow.

"We've gone a long way from that, Shy. It is accepted that we sin and that we love our sins. We may try to avoid them, but sometimes it is very possible for a man to love a man the way a man was meant to love a woman." Komui gestured from side to side. I suppose that I understood that and I felt a weight lifted off of me. The next step was to not freak out Komui.

(✖﹏✖)

 _Hah. The end of the chapter. Woo_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3!

Thank you: Touchmyotaku

For the favorite of my story!

(✖﹏✖)

I couldn't help it, I suppose I was rather scary. I managed to make someone piss themselves when they walked into the room because I said "Hi" and another screamed and fled from the room. Komui assured me that it was because I was a giant. After being given a tour of the entire building, Johnny had managed to locate us and give me a pair of shoes. He had taken the effort to make me a pair of shoes since the size of my feet was nearly double that of a normal man.

Komui had also explained most of the objectives of the Black Order and even told me the names of the three youngsters I had seen earlier. The one I had referred to as a pirate was actually a Bookman Jr. named Lavi. That phrase started another knowledge lesson since I was clueless. The blue haired boy was Yuu Kanda, but was referred to as Kanda. Then last, but not least, the youngest white haired boy was Allen.

I was concerned about Allen since he was still a child. I'm not sure where my concern for children came from, but it was there. It seemed that the 4 of them (including Lenalee) were always together and worked together.

"Shy?" I jolted out of my daydream-like state to look at who was speaking, noting that there was a strange looking brunette man in front of me. The cold glare that the man was giving me made me shudder a bit. "This is Malcolm Leverrier. He is the special inspector from Central."

Tilting my head I examined the man carefully, looking for something. What I was looking for, I didn't know. "Has this man been checked for compatibility for Innocence?" The man's harsh tone made me tense.

"Inspector, he is a janitor." I snapped my head towards Komui who had a wrathful bite in his voice and I could see it reflecting on his face. Looking back at the Inspector, I saw the same emotion flash across his face before he turned tail and strode proudly down the hall. With his blonde assistant trailing behind him, I finally figured out what I was looking for. "The nerve of that man."

Komui's voice was full of anger and a desire to strike the Inspector down. "Komui?"

"What?" I flinched when he looked at me, his dark eyes burning with anger.

My lips quirked to the side in concern. "That man, the Inspector, what did he do that has you hating him so much?"

"He is a horrible man, he ordered the experimentation on people who were related to existing exorcists." I raised an eyebrow as he scowled. "I was lucky to not have this happen to myself, but the result of these experiments have been horrific. He also cares for no one else."

I found myself frowning, not at what Komui was saying, but the anger that radiated off of him. "He's scared."

The anger stilled a moment as Komui snapped his gaze back to me, then the anger became confusion. "Scared? That man?"

"Yeah, I can feel it, he is scared of something. Or for something." I found myself gazing over the railing that lined the hallway. "I'm not saying that what he has possibly done is correct, but I feel like he thinks he is doing right for whatever he is scared of or for."

I felt tense once I had finished speaking since Komui's stare hadn't faltered. Then he shrugged and continued to walk down the hall like we had been before encountering the Inspector. "If you say so, I still think that man needs some redeeming."

A sigh of relief fled my chest and my thoughts wandered to what I saw earlier. Malcolm was hiding behind his stern mask and was truly terrified. He hid so well that I almost didn't see. I briefly wondered why I was looking for that fear as I trotted after Komui, falling into my state of daydreaming again.

On my first day of cleaning, I found there wasn't really that much to clean, despite the building being massive. Turned out that most people kept up after themselves I was needed to clean up after Komui and his robotic mess. His office, which had given me such a horrible headache, I ended up getting to clean.

I quickly figured out how to file most of what was laying around and put the unfinished paperwork on Komui's desk. There was a massive pile of unopened mail as well. Anything that was open got filed away. After I had cleaned up most of it, which include cleaning around the napping office owner, Lenalee entered the room with a tray of coffee cups.

I, of course not hearing her enter the room, jumped when she tapped my shoulder. I thanked her for the cup of coffee she handed me then watched her wake up her brother, who shrieked when opened his eyes. "Noo! Lenalee! I will kill him!"

"I'm not actually getting married, big brother." She sounded a bit exasperated.

"Oh." Komui managed to detach himself from her legs while she set the coffee cup for him on his desk. "What are all these papers?"

"Your paperwork." I stated as I sipped the bitter black liquid in the cup. My nose scrunched up at it, but I drunk it nonetheless.

"Nooo, I don't want to do it!" With a shriek and the downing of a cup of coffee, Komui slumped into his chair. That's when the blonde Australian named Reever stepped into the room and shouted at Komui to do his work.

I ended up chuckling as they began to argue. There was still a lot of papers sitting around but the room was giving me less of a headache. Most of what was left were things I was unsure of what to do with.

"His office hasn't looked this clean since before he became chief." Lenalee's voice made me jump again.

"Yeah, I figured. He isn't as disorganized as he acts, ya know." I tipped my cup towards her before drinking a bit more. "This is good coffee, ya know."

"Thanks. Almost everyone just thinks he's insane." I pondered on it for a moment and deemed that he was far from really being insane, just very creative and active.

"I don't think he is. Just hyperactive." She smiled at me and I felt myself smile back at her.

During my conversation with Lenalee, I realized that I had been analyzing her, almost the same way I had been doing with the Inspector. It was strange, she was scared too, but she wasn't hiding it as fiercely as the Inspector had been. Her fear was more obviously a concern for others, unlike the unclear image that the Inspector had

I had been tempted to ask her what she thought, but remember that Komui had a problem with him, which would rub off on her. I shook my head as I munched on a sandwich that Jeryy enthusiastically made for me before someone bumped my arm. I looked to my side to see who had done it and found myself looking at the angry Kanda.

"You're in my spot." He stated flatly and in my confusion, I looked around where I was sitting. The entire table was clear. Kanda slammed his hand into the table next to my plate. "Move."

I looked around and saw almost everyone in the room was looking at us, including the exorcists and Jeryy. Lenalee was walking over in our direction, probably to rescue me, but I wasn't having anything of it. I stood abruptly and slammed the top of my head into Kanda's nose.

I felt angry that Kanda was going to be a brat over a seat. I saw Lenalee freeze nearby as Kanda stumbled back, holding his nose. He snapped his head up at me, the unbridled rage evident on his face. "How dare you!" Kanda growled as I squinted at him.

I felt a strange bubbling in my chest as he pulled his katana from its sheath and charge towards me, time seemed to slow as I watched his approach. Stepping to the side, I knew his katana would miss me, but he wouldn't stop there unless I gave him a reason to. I reached out and grabbed his elbow and pressed my thumb into the crease. The next thing I realized was that Kanda had dropped his sword and was standing a few feet from me, holding his arm with a hilariously shocked expression.

Shaking my head, I pushed my plate to the other side of the table and put his plate where mine sat. Once I had rearranged the table, I picked up his katana off the floor and held it out to him. His expression was still one of shock, even as he took the katana from my hands. There were slight murmurs in the room and I suddenly felt rather self-conscious. I turned to escape the room, but found myself blocked by Lenalee with her hands on her hips.

She opened her mouth, probably to scold me, but I wasn't sticking around to listen. I stepped around her and sprinted out of the cafeteria. Thinking closely at what I had done, I wasn't even sure how I knew that gripping his arm like that would make him drop his katana. My head was hurting, it felt like my skull was on fire, especially around where I had been hit.

Locking my door behind me and sliding the deadbolt shut, I reached into my shirt and clasped my fingers around the cold pendant and pressed it to my forehead. The rapid knocking on my door made my head hurt worse but I didn't care to make it stop. I could hear Komui calling to me outside, but my voice wouldn't even work.

All of my bones felt like they were on fire at that point and felt like they were getting worse. The light turning on stabbed at my eyes making, a hoarse cry flee from my throat. Cold hands grabbed at my arms and pulled me off of my side. The lights continued their relentless onslaught then dimmed into a quiet welcoming black. Everything stopped hurting as well.

* * *

" _Nin, Maruego! Aer idd vitirae?" There was a little girl in front of me, speaking a language I didn't know._

" _W-what?" My voice had a quiver to it._

" _Maruego? Kakiey aer echots, kakiey yester bronchioghs?" She spoke again, her lavender colored curls bouncing over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes held a lot of confusion to them and I could tell that I should know that language._

" _Shy? Aer sathai malaeri?" I heard a male voice to my right and upon looking, I saw a man who resembled myself, only he had bright green eyes and straight burgundy hair. Next to him was another male who looked like the first, only with short even darker hair and blue eyes. They both looked very confused._

" _Shy, is something wrong? Why are you speaking in English?" The short haired one tilted his head as he spoke, his voice sounding like a bubbling brook. When I didn't answer, they both walked over to me and crouched in front of me as I scooted back._

" _Wh-who are you?!" I shouted, making them both freeze._

" _Shy? Don't you recognize us? It's me, Cyril…" The one named Cyril responded sounded miserable and almost like he was going to cry._

" _Yeah, and Abbados… Do you not remember your Bodos?" My eyes shot to the green eyed one, immediately recognizing the name._

" _W-wait, you're my brother!" I sat forwards, looking at them both._

" _We both are, how do you not remember us?" I shook my head and shrugged then reached towards Bodos, who had put his hand out to me._

 _I gently placed my hand in his, then my hand felt numb and felt through his. I heard and saw the both of them scream as it appeared I was falling through a hole._

* * *

My back hit something cushion like and I felt needles stabbing into my arm. My entire body tensed as I looked towards where I felt needles and spotted an I.V draining into my arm. I was immediately calmed by this but at the same time, rather concerned.

The walls were so clean, it almost blinded me. I knew where I was, it was the medical ward in the building. I normally stayed away from it. My dream concerned me, it was almost like I was trying to remember my brother, or brothers, rather.

Were we triplettes? I put my hand on my head and groaned slightly before sitting up. I didn't see anyone else in the ward, it was just myself. A set of clothes that I recognized to be a uniform were neatly folded up on the foot of the bed as well as a note.

 **Hello, Shy! You passed out and I couldn't wait in the ward for you to wake up anymore, so I've gone back to work. When you wake up and read this note, I need you to come to my office as soon as you can!**

 **~ Komui**

I scrunched up my nose then snatched up the clothes and slipped them on. Everything seemed in place, then I noticed that something was missing, my pendant. My hands flew over the end of the bed, searching the sheets for it then I checked the table next to the bed before finding that it wasn't there either.

I felt panic rising in my chest then forced it down and raced out the door, making a beeline for Komui's office. He probably had it. When I got to his door, I had to stop myself from slamming it open, and actually knocked nicely before entering.

Komui called out for me to enter and upon entering, I spotted Komui sitting behind his desk with a confused and concerned expression. "Shut and lock the door, please. I need to speak with you about something rather important."

I did as I was told and sat heavily on the couch. My body shivered against my will, my hand gripping the edge of my shirt. "H-hey. How long was I out?" My voice quivered as well and I felt like there was a ball of gunk there again. Just like when I first met Komui.

"2 weeks. You had a temperature of 120 degrees and it was climbing. That is so unnatural that I was forced by the nurse to look for diseases in your bloodstream." Komui drummed his fingers on his desk.

I had some basic idea that the human body wasn't supposed to get that high. "D-did you find anyth-thing?" I cursed myself for stuttering, but I couldn't stop shivering.

Komui dropped his gaze down to his desk. "You should have died before reaching that temperature. When you were put on ice, your temperature only dropped again to normal, but there was no damage done anywhere in your body. I didn't find any diseases in you blood, but I did find out possibly why you're so tall."

I cocked my head to the side, not really understanding the importance or correlation to my blood and height. "Komui, I need to ask you something." He nodded to me. "The necklace, the one that my brother had given to me. You have it, right?"

Komui's jaw dropped slightly then he shook his head. "I never took off your necklace. It was still there last I went to visit you in the ward." I began to shiver more and grasp at the collar of my shirt.

"Where did it go then?" I felt panic rising again but I couldn't push it away this time. I raked my nails over my collarbone as thick wet globs rolled past my eyelashes and splashed down onto my lap, and before I could react, Komui was next to me, rubbing a circle onto my back. "I-it's gone, the only thing I have connected my family and it's gone."

As I whimpered, Komui held onto my arm and patted my shoulder, attempting to comfort me anyway he could. I ended up passing out again on his couch but it didn't dream like I did earlier that day. I woke up again to hushed voices speaking in the room then realized that I was at the end of the couch, curled up in a ball with Allen and Kanda sitting on the other side of the couch talking to Komui.

"You'll be going into Romania, there have been reports of a monster resembling a demonic dog around there. Your mission will be to determine if it is innocence or an akuma. Deal with appropriately." Komui looked at the two sternly then noticed me peeking at him. "Oh, hello Shy."

I nodded to him and sat up, stretching till my limbs popped. Kanda wasn't glaring at me as murderously as I thought he would. He just looked like normal Kanda. "How long was I out this time?"

"A few hours. I'm sending these two on a mission. In fact they are going to Romania, in case you didn't hear." My mad friend gave me a slight smile.

"I heard. Sounds good, watch out for vampires."

There was a shocked sound to my left and upon looking, I saw a vampire. "What's wrong with vampires?" This vampire looked as if he was without a backbone, and was attempting to look tough.

"Nothing, I just don't like getting bit by a random stranger." I raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel about garlic?"

He frowned and seemed to crawl further into himself. "I don't like it." He sounded miserable.

I found myself laughing and jumping over the back of the couch. I went over to the side of the room and began to clean up what was left of the mess from 2 weeks prior, leaving them to talk together.

The harsh tone of a man's voice filled the room again, making me bristle a bit. I spun on my heel and spotted the Inspector who had entered the room and begun talking to the exorcists. "The relations in Romania are tense as of now."

"I wonder why…" I heard the vampire mutter as he scooted away from the inspector.

The inspector scrunched up his nose at the vampire and despite my attempts to remain hidden, he spotted me. "You there. Go with them. You can get some work on the field and actually be useful." Oh this man.

My face was heating up rather quickly, but not out of embarrassment but rather anger. "And what makes you think that's a good idea?" My voice came out twice as harsh as his and bitter to the bite.

This obviously took the Inspector by surprise since shock was written across his face. "W-wha-"

I stomped forwards. "You, sir, are not the boss of me. I am a JANITOR!"

I was only inches from the Inspector's face and he still looked shocked. I wasn't backing off. A slender hand settled on my shoulder and gently pulled me away, to my surprise, it was Kanda. "Don't be an idiot."

For once in my entire time of being there, I was glad someone stopped me from doing something. I let out a deep sigh then eyeballed Komui who looked even more concerned before Allen pipped up. "I'll protect him. If he comes along, I'll keep him safe."

There was nothing more terrifying than jumping off a bridge onto the roof of a moving train. And here I thought I was a scary individual. No, that was Kanda who apparently had balls of steel since he grabbed me and jumped over the side of the bridge with me screaming.

" **MAENTAE RACENEG!** " I screamed as we landed on the train. Kanda then drug me into the train, sending me a questioning look. I wasn't sure what I had screamed, but I assumed it was the equivalent of some random cuss slur like holy shit.

"What was that?" Allen questioned innocently behind me and I craned my head to look back at him.

"Err… Just me cursing and thinking you lot are mad." I spoke in a sing-song like voice before struggling onto my feet.

Allen spoke with an attendant who then showed us to our room on the train. I had a feeling that this sort of thing happened a lot. Kanda sat against the window and I ended up across from him, next to Allen. An eerie, possibly awkward silence fell amongst the four of us, though I was certain it was because the last time we had been in the same room together, I had managed to dodge one of the fastest individuals at the Black Order.

I thought that the train ride was going to remain this way till Allen pipped up once again. "Hey, Shy? You know how Kanda attacked you and you beat him, right?"

I flinched but looked over at Allen nonetheless. "I wouldn't say that I beat him, really. I just made him drop his sword."

He shrugged. "You were hysterical after that, when we went after you to make sure you were ok, you were screaming. It made me think of someone being set on fire."

I frowned, unaware of my screaming. I really did feel like I was on fire at that point. "Can I trust you at all, Allen?" My voice sounded harsh again and it made the poor boy flinch.

"I-I think so. I've never done anything to betray anyone's trust." He sounded rather concerned as I glanced between him and the other two exorcists in the cabin.

"Fine. I have acute amnesia. If you don't know what that means, it means I have literally no memories from before waking up about a month ago. I don't know if I am actually 28, I don't think my name is actually Shy, Komui just happened to notice a piece of jewellery I was wearing that had my name engraved on it." I paused, noting that even Kanda looked a bit surprised. "All I know as of now is that I have a brother named Abbados and that I have muscle memory for someone who can fight. That's how I was able to make Kanda drop his sword. I couldn't remember anything and whatever made me lose my memories in the first place was making me hurt."

Allen's silver eyes were as wide as they could get. I must've done a damned good job of making them think I was just fine. "I didn't…" He even sounded lost for words.

"Don't worry about it, Allen. Komui just doesn't want the Central to know about it." I focused my gaze on the floor as I recalled Komui mentioning something about the blood study he did and remembering that I never gave him the chance to tell me what his found. I broke down before he could. I cursed myself internally then let my head fall back against the wall, flinching when I hit the soft spot left from my supposed bludgeoning.

"Did someone hit you?" Arystar, the vampire, spoke up, sounding innocent as a lamb.

I nodded slightly. "Probably. Komui found me with a pretty serious head injury."

"Oh. Do you think you'll get your memories back?"

I shrugged. "Amnesia usually happens because of trauma. I might not like my past."

Kanda snorted. "Your past is what shapes who you are now. And right now, you're whiny."

I gave Kanda one of my looks then turned to gaze out the window, thinking about my dream. Two brothers, at least in my dream, I happened to have. We seemed to be triplets at that. My eyes slid shut as I attempted to recall specific features about them. Abbados had acid green eyes, unlike my forest green ones. Cyril's were a calming blue. Everything about him made me thinks of water. The way his hair stuck to his head, his wobbly voice, his eyes.

The clothes. They were very detailed in my dream, Abbados appearing to where a cultist robe of sorts, decorated with very intricate embroidery. Cyril, however, was wearing a typical roguish outfit consisting of a black turtlenecked ¾ sleeved shirt and tight fitting black pants. His hands were even covered with fingerless gloves.

Something I hadn't realized before cropped up in my mind, however. A flower. Clasped in Cyril's hand in my dream was a purple bell shaped flower.

Glancing around the cabin, I noticed that it was rather dark. I had been in my own world for a while it seemed. Allen hadn't fallen asleep like the other two occupants had, so I tested my luck. "Allen?"

While my voice was quiet, it didn't stop Allen from comically flying from his seat. "Wah?" He stood there like a deer in the headlights then slowly sat back down, looking very embarrassed.

"Do you know of a flower with dark purple petals and a long yellow center?" I cocked my head to the side, hoping a bit that he would know what it is.

All I got from him was a very confused look, thus provoking an unhappy look onto my face. I supposed that I was going to have to keep a look out for a flower that looked like that. It might've been important.

(✖﹏✖)

Ooooh...

Funfunfun Shypora, you're in for it now~!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahoy there! Here's another chapter for anyone who has been reading Fearless. Thank you reading!_

(✖﹏✖)

There were things I suppose I never wanted to ever see in my life and one thing I figured was an Akuma. I made the mistake of disregarding Komui when he mentioned these monstrosities. I was unaware that my voice could hit such a high octave.

Allen was highly amused by my distressed shriek as I hid behind some trees, but his amusement fell short as he had to kill the damned thing. Arystar and Kanda helped in the killing of the Akuma, but didn't do much other than that. We had to walk to the town that was being attacked by this "demon dog".

I had taken up reading as we walked since nobody was particularly talkative, the book I managed to procure just by my luck, happened to be The Hound of Baskerville. It was freaking me out with irony. Thankfully we were not going to Baskerville. We were going to a village called Nuset.

For the most part, the book was rather good, but I got rather bored quickly. I felt like I had read it once or twice before, so I knew what was going to happen. I suppose it was a memory refresher. After staring at the same word a few minutes, I ended up shoving the book into my bag, groaning to myself when I heard the cover tear slightly. Lavi was going to have my head for that.

Then I noticed the village outskirts. Wandering out of the town was a group of three, a strange looking dark man with a bright red trench coat, a blonde woman in a green suit and another blonde whose breasts looked bigger than her head. It was disconcerting. According to the paper I read about the town, it was very small, having only the basic essentials. Allen was very excited since he had a bottomless pit of a stomach and was starting to get hungry. I felt like that boy would eat me if he didn't have any food.

"I think there is a tavern we can stay at for the night. If they aren't superstitious people." Allen murmured ahead of me. I could hear his stomach growling from where I was standing.

"Do you always have this problem, Allen?" I questioned, my eyebrow quirking up.

"Yeah, it's because of my innocence, though." Allen replied nonchalantly.

With my daydreaming and our fast paced walking, we were in our room for the night, getting ready to go investigate the town for the demon dog. Kanda was very adamant about me keeping out of the way if there was any sort of trouble at all. The other two exorcists were quick to agree with him. I felt that I could help them somehow, but I couldn't place how or why.

They left most of their bags in the room, but I voted to keep a bag with me, specifically the one I brought a notebook and other lightweight supplies. One thing in particular they mentioned happened to be about someone named Noah, but I couldn't recall what Komui said about him either. What worried me was that they referred to Noah as multiple people.

Allen seemed to constantly scan everything as we wandered the town. I recalled the owner of the tavern seemed nervous but that didn't explain why everyone we saw in town fled as if the devil were on their heels. Upon mentioning this, all three of them jokingly (except for Kanda) said that it was probably because I was a giant. I could see how that would be frightening.

The howls of something that was rather upset reached my ears and made me turn faster than the exorcists could react. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when it was said that this thing was a demon dog. I might've been expecting something closer to a dog rather than a demon.

With fur a deep sickly green and covered in bloody splotches and a snarling muzzle that dripped saliva complete with glowing blood red eyes, I was very surprised that I didn't piss myself when I saw it. It wasn't pretty and was very terrifying. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, another one, almost the same, only with silver fur instead, appeared at the side of the first.

I felt compelled to step up to these dogs and ignore Kanda's yelling at me to move. Everything slowed down, just like it had with Kanda, as they stalked forwards. They weren't going attack me, their stances were all wrong. A slight glow encompassed the two of them as they walked forward then, before I could react, their bodies shifted into a more humanoid shape.

These demon dogs transformed into two young girls, one with green hair and the other with silver. I noted that they also seemed very excited to see me.

"Uncle Shy!" The silver haired one squealed and clung to my leg with the other one following closely after.

My head was reeling in confusion, they referred to me as Uncle, but I didn't know who they were. "Uncle? Umm… Are you two nieces of mine?" I asked dumbly

"Obviously! I know I've grown a lot, but I'm still Anath!" She wiggled slightly before the green one giggled and spoke up.

"Did you forget us, Uncle Shy?" I frowned at these girls then looked back at the shocked exorcists who seemed extremely concerned.

"I need to speak with your parents. Where are they?" I glanced back down at them, speaking sternly.

"In the woods, like usual. Uncle Viper moved in with daddy and I last month. He's gonna be excited to see you." Little Anath seemed very excited as well, though I felt horrible for not being able to remember her.

The exorcists trailed behind the three of us as I held their hands. The little green haired girl hadn't mentioned her name at that point, so I hoped that she didn't ask me something related to that. A trial lead into the forest from the village, though it was an intimidating little path. Gnarled branches broke into the path, reaching over to steal your soul if you dared to walk there.

However, my little nieces had no fear of this path. Likely because it lead to their home. The path split off in many different places and it was difficult to navigate or keep track of. I noted the flowers that dotted the path, but never saw one that was familiar to me. Especially my purple flower.

The flowers seemed to grow more abundant as we walked further into the forest. Most of the flowers were blue or yellow, never purple. I noted that the forest grew more dense as well. An ivy covered house soon appeared in view and the girls exclaimed that it was home to them.

The heavy looking oak door swung open and a man with deep, forest green hair stepped out and looked very shocked and happy at the same time. "Polaris, it's our big brother!" A silver haired man joined him in the doorway, then they both broke from the doorway and before I knew it, I was on my back with the two of them joyfully hugging me.

"Shypora! You came to visit!" I turned my head to the one that spoke, hoping that the green haired one was Viper.

" Viper, I need to talk to the two of you right now without the little ones present." The both of them blanched and sat up to tell their offsprings to go indoors.

The looks of terror on their faces made me wonder what my relationship with these two had been before my amnesia. I carefully explained the events of the past two months to these two, really hoping that they were actually my brothers. They had referred to me with what appeared to be my full name, Shypora. It was partially a relief to know that my parents hadn't right out named me Shy, but it was also an unusual name. Polaris and Viper both manage to tell me that I was the eldest brother (excluding the two I was triplets with) of 18 siblings.

I had the vague thought of concern for my mother, who bore at least 3 sets of twins and triplets. Viper was far down on the list, but he and Polaris were only a couple of whom had children themselves. What worried me the most was their unwillingness to share more that they knew about me.

"Shypora, what happened in your past, you need to figure it out on your own. Our dad was the one who clocked you upside the head to begin with. The whole family, except for Abbados and Cyril, know why. We promised if you came up that we weren't going to tell you about your past. All we are allowed to do is point you in the right direction, ya know." Polaris spoke in a quiet voice but he got his point across. All of this came from the head of my family, my father specifically.

"Where can I find our father?" They both gave me looks of horror again, shaking their heads.

"In the state you're in right now, without your memories, our father would probably kill you if our mother didn't first." Viper glanced around warily then leaned towards me. "Most of our family members have taken assassination as a job at some point in their lives. You were always an exception to the family rule. Polaris and I are retired since we have little ones. You didn't kill anyone, you protected."

I frowned and looked down. A family of killers? Well that just sucked for me. I glanced back up at them to thank them for helping me then noticed their pale faces and shocked expressions. I desperately wished that I hadn't looked down. Blood oozed from the empty holes in their chests, both absent from a weapon. I covered my mouth and back peddled away from them both

"W-we said too much…" Polaris gasped as they fell to their knees.

Shrill shrieks sounded from within the house and my feet carried me towards the house without my permission. A body slammed into my own and I recognized it to be the dog body of one of my nieces. She was bleeding from the leg while Anath had her teeth sunk into the assailant. Their assailant, I immediately recognized. It was the girl from my dream. Her lavender curls bounced around in the pony tail they were gathered into and her nails raked over Anath's puppy face.

In shock and anger, I charged forwards and tackled her into the wooden floor. The exorcists also charged into the room and Allen in particular made an attempt to immediately bandage the green pup.

"You! You killed them, didn't you? How? Why?" I was shocked and confused

"Ohh, big brother! They said too much, they broke the rules!" She giggled sadistically beneath me. "And of course, as rules go, their next generation has to go too!"

I felt the strange bubbling in my chest again and just as I had done with Kanda, I attacked her. She flew through the window as my body began to heat up and hurt again. I followed after her through the window, feeling my anger at her burn inside me. I landed a few feet from her then booted her in the side, hearing a crunch that made her scream in pain before she disappeared in a literal cloud of smoke. I felt Kanda's hand grab me again then everything faded into black again.

* * *

 _Hot tears streamed down my face as I clutched the body close. I had an inkling the body was of someone special to me. When I gazed down, I saw the face of a woman. A name came to mind, Eris. I curled my hand around hers and slipped the ring off her finger. She was my wife, but something had killed her._

 _A choked sob escaped my throat as I placed her cold body on the floor, there was nothing I could do for her. I rose to my feet and stepped over her body to what I recognized to be my bathtub. The water was full, almost overflowing. Floating in the water was a small child's body. Another sob left me as I reached forwards to collect the child from the water. He was unmoving, like his mother. His mother, Eris. My child, who was nicknamed Bubbles._

 _A wail of misery filled the small space as I collapsed with the purple haired tot in my arms. It was my fault, I shouldn't have left them. My child was dead and the love of my life was gone. No, it was her fault, her fault, Necremina!_

* * *

I snapped awake, taking a large gulp of air in. The room was spinning, but not by much, so I sat up. Where were the little ones? Did I dream up meeting some of my family?

A small hand wrapping around my hand made me flinch, and upon looking, I saw the green haired child. Frida. That was her name. She was Viper's only daughter. Anath was Polaris's only daughter as well. I could recall faintly that their wives had died in a house fire and after that they remained together. That was it. I couldn't remember anything else.

I gathered her into my arms and murmured her name quietly before she began to cry, sobbing quietly into my shoulder. I glanced around a moment then spotted Anath, who was still asleep. Her cheek had a bandage on it. Frida had a bandage around her leg. I felt sorry for them, they lost the only parents they had left.

I slid out of my covers and moved over to lay next to Anath with Frida and curled around them both. I faintly heard the sound of the door opening, but didn't acknowledge it.

I did however, acknowledge Allen speaking. "Shy?" I smiled slightly, he knew what my name actually was thanks to my brothers, but he still used Shy.

"Yeah?" My voice was faint and hoarse, almost like I was crying.

"I can't leave you guys by yourself now, ya know. Because the Earl might try to turn you all into Akuma." I smirked then sat up to look over at him.

"I'm just worried about these two. What's going to happen to them?" I reached over and picked my my glasses as I spoke then slid them onto my face. Allen looked exhausted and hungry. I vaguely wondered if he had eaten at all.

"Well… I don't know. You'd have to talk to Komui about it." Allen replied, humming after he finished his sentence. "They said you were screaming like you were in pain last time you passed out, I didn't think that you would sound like you're dying."

My eyes widened and my heart dropped, the sudden realization as to why Allen looked this way hit me like a bus. I passed out and worried Allen, possibly the others too. "How long was I out?" My voice quivered again as I felt a bit sick.

"A day or two. Komui was trying to fix things up so he could come here when we last spoke to him." Allen's eyes dropped to the ground before he kneeled on the edge of the bed and shuffled across the sheets. "Shy, you looked like some kind of demon after you passed out. You had claws."

Frida nudged me softly but it didn't stop the faint feeling of panic that was creeping up my sternum. "How many people saw this? Did you tell anyone other than Komui?"

Allen came to a stop in front of me, kneeling with his hands on his lap."Central knows, but none of us told them. They put some kind of golem on Kro-chan's jacket." By this time, Allen had reached forwards and clasped his hands around mine, he was genuinely worried and terrified and I was able to very clearly see it.

I let my eyes fall towards the door as it opened to allow Kanda and Krory, who looked in the same sort of condition that Allen was, only Kanda was doing what he normally did and was hiding behind his angry glare. Only, I could see right past it, they were both terrified to the core.

"Komui is here." Kanda spoke with his voice as hard as stone, moving aside to allow Komui into the room.

"Shy? I assume that Allen has told you what sort of trouble you're in now, yes?" I nodded slightly. "I managed to come here ahead of Central, so there isn't much time. You can't stay here, or they will try to kill you. I don't think you're a demon, Shy. If Central manages to catch up with you, we can say it was your innocence activating."

A firm frown found it's way onto my face. It's only been about 3 months and they were going to stall a lethal force for my sake? "I would rather you not get hurt on my account."

"Think about your little nieces then, if Central gets a hold of them, they will be turned into soldiers. You need to protect them." Komui gave me a hard glare and I got the message loud and clear.

I managed to get on my feet with little to no effort and pack the things I was going to need swiftly. I scooped Anath, who was still asleep, into my arms and snatched up Frida's hand. My hand froze on the door knob when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. When I looked back, I saw the deep navy blue eyes of Kanda, who pushed a small bundle into my chest before turning away to give way to Allen, who gave me a hug.

Once my goodbyes were over with, I stepped out the door to scan my surroundings. I saw nothing unusual in view so I set my path for the train station. Frida remained as quiet as ever, probably thinking about her father or something like that. When I glanced down at her, I could see the fear balled up in her chest like a sand kitten who spotted a predator nearby ready to feast on it's small corpse.

My nose wrinkled up at my analogy as I stepped onto the train platform. A crowd of people huddled together behind the line, ready to board the train when it arrived. My ears picked up the sound of the train rattling over the tracks. I stepped up behind a woman with a few bags, holding Frida's hand tightly.

The train rolled into the station, and my worst nightmare strolled out. I kept my head down as men in bright red uniforms strode out of train, followed closely by the Inspector and his blonde assistant. Frida hid behind my leg slightly as the woman that was in front of me moved to my side and placed her hand on Frida's head. Of course, Frida flinched, but then reached up to grab the woman's hand and hold it.

The inspector glanced around the platform, lingering a moment on the woman who quickly pulled me in front of her, turning so my back was to him. She pulled me down by the nape of my neck and snatched the glasses off my face as she set a hat on my head. I gave her a crooked smile as I felt the inspector walk up behind us.

"Excuse me, Sir and Ma'am." The woman moved me aside to look at the Inspector, who still spoke in a cold voice. "Is this your husband?"

I saw the woman's red lips quirk up into a soft, beautiful smile. "Yes, this is my husband, Balthasar." She had an accent that sounded almost like a purr.

"I see. You and your husband have some beautiful daughters." The Inspector probably wasn't buying it.

I stepped around the woman and placed my arm around her shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't attempt eye contact with me. I glanced down at her bag a moment and saw her name written on them. "Lulu, darling?" I imitated a french accent to the best of my ability, hoping that It sounded similar to hers. "I'm going to take Frida and Anny onto the train, I will take your bags to our cabin. Do you remember where we stay?"

"Cabin 20, my love, same as last time so you wouldn't forget!" I couldn't suppress the chuckle that left my lips as I gently picked up her bags by the handles. Frida followed closely behind me as I stepped onto the train, glancing back a moment to check on the woman.

I was baffled, I wondered if she actually knew I was in trouble with Central or if she thought I was actually her husband. Careful as to not bang her luggage or Anath's head on the walls, I made my way down the hall towards this Cabin 20. Once I found it, I was surprised to see that it was a first class cabin. I set Anath down in one of the seats and Frida climbed into it to snuggle with her cousin.

I glanced down at the bag again and read what it said. Ms. Lulubell De'Lemau. There was no husband, this woman knew that I was in some actual trouble, but how, I was very unsure. She took off with my glasses, so seeing around the room should have proved to be difficult, but it looked like I hadn't taken off my glasses.

I ran my fingertips up the bridge of my nose, finding no glasses resting there then reached up and pulled the hat off. It was a paperboy hat, a grey one at that. It matched the grey shirt that I was wearing, so it didn't look out of place. "I almost thought that you would have ran off." I jumped at the sound of the woman's voice again. I hadn't noticed her enter the room.

Holding out the hat to her, I gave her an uneasy smile. "I just wanted to thank you for that, I'm not sure how you know I was in trouble and I know that you're not married."

She cocked her head to the side, another smile sketching onto her face. "You're clever, I'll give you that. I knew you were in trouble because of your freak out in the woods." I tensed up immediately at that. "Do not worry, I am not with them. My boss is concerned about you and your little ones here, he wishes to speak with you."

My mouth twitched to the side for a moment as she reached out to take the hat and place it on my head. "So for now, I am Balthasar?" She chuckled and sat down in the seat next to Anath and Frida.

"Only if you can keep up the act I can keep you and them from harm. Though I doubt you specifically need protecting." She reached up and pulled her sunglasses off her. Her eyes were a soft blue, it fit with her blonde hair. I was tempted to ask about her accent.

I ended up falling back asleep in the seat opposite to Lulu and the girls, waking up in the dead of night to see them all snuggled together in the seat. I had a faint idea that it would be nice to have a family like this, even though in almost every way it was fake. A waning gibbous illuminated the hills as they rolled past us, giving the illusion of a peaceful night.

I faintly heard Lulubell stir in the seat across from me, so I set my gaze on her. Her eyes had opened and I wondered if she had actually been asleep. She gently placed Anath on the seat, moving them both around to be sleeping on one another before coming over to sit next to me.

"You look deep in thought." She leaned on my arm, her legs propped up on the seat. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't know who you are and you're taking me to your boss, for one. Secondly, you look good with children." I glanced over at Anath and Frida, frowning slightly as I believed that some thoughts were better left in my head.

She hummed softly next to me. "I do believe that your Black Order has mentioned us before. The Clan of Noah ring any bells?" I tensed up and glanced at her. She was smiling a fat cat sort of smile. "Besides, I figured that you may not want to raise them. I would mother them, since I was once a mother myself."

Komui told me "Noah" was wanting to destroy the world. When he referred to "Noah" as multiple people, he must have mentioned there somewhere that they were a clan. He wouldn't leave me in the dust like that. Lulubell snuggled into my arm further before abruptly pulling away to go and sit with the girls again.

I let my eyes fall back on the window. At some point, we had stopped at another station and we were adding a new passenger. The door slid open soundlessly and a man dressed in a suit entered our cabin before quietly sitting on the other end of the seat.

"Hello, Tyki." Lulubell's voice lost its warmth as she addressed the new passenger. Tyki Torch? I placed my hand over my eyes in shame of the pun that came to mind.

"Hello, whore- I mean, Lulubell." Tyki's voice was harsh and practically hateful. It made me visibly flinch.

"Be nice will ya, azael." Words flew from my mouth before I could stop myself. I wasn't sure what I said this time, but it caught his attention.

Deep, chocolate brown eyes seemed to smile and taunt as they came into contact with my own rough green. "Maybe you aren't such a waste after all, sticking up for a member of my family like that." He was ignoring the fact I called him something other than his name.

"Don't worry, Bal, he means no harm. We joke this way." Internal grumbling decided to make itself present. I felt as if I should have caught that they were playing. It sounded too real.

"His name is Bal?" Tyki's baritone voice made my eyes flit between the two of them.

"Balthasar De'Lemau. My husband at least for the trip." A sneer cut onto her face, though why she was doing this confused me.

"What's his true name?"

"I never asked."

"Did you not listen to the Earl?"

"You obviously didn't if you do not remember."

"He never told me."

I watched these two, ping pong style, as they bickered. Their reason for bickering made no sense since I was sitting there, they could have just asked me my name instead of debating who is a worse listener.

I sunk back into my seat slowly, hoping that I might disappear. I was never so lucky. "What do you think?" Lulubell suddenly snapped at me, making me cringe.

"I think that you both could have just asked me my name instead of acting like I'm a brainless twat who doesn't know where their hands are. Oh, by the way, they are right here!" I snapped back, letting a bit of my bitterness show as I raised my hands. I really disliked being talked about.

They both froze and gave me horrified/shocked faces. "Then what is your name?" Tyki spoke slowly, as if he felt I was going to blow up at them.

I immediately felt bad, seeing as how they really hadn't done anything but either help me or bicker at one another. "It's Shypora. I'm referred to as Shy, though."

I regretted adding on the last part the moment Tyki opened his mouth. "Are you a shy guy, Shy, Sir?" I really wanted to smack this man.

The rest of the train ride was in relative silence, since Tyki and Lulubell ran out of things to say and I was simmering quietly after earlier. In the quiet, I took the time to examine Tyki the same way I had Lulubell. Dark curly tresses that were pulled back out of his face barely fell onto his shoulders, which had a dark woolen cloth stretched over it. His skin was tan, I wasn't nearly as tan as him and I had the faint thought that he was tan because of his ethnicity. His dark brown eyes were closed but long eyelashes framed them out when they were open.

After staring at this man, practically eye fucking the poor man over and over again, I quit my staring and looked over at Lulubell who obviously knew I was staring and was grinning about it. I smiled nervously and shrugged while she giggled at me.

"Do you prefer men?" I swallowed thickly when she spoke.

"I… Remember I was married once, rather happily. Once. I'm not sure what I prefer since I find both attractive." I shuffled my feet around a bit nervously before looking down at them.

"There is nothing wrong with being attractive to both, darling." I jumped at her usage of darling, flinching at the pain that shot through my skull.

" _Are you ok, Darling?"_

I frowned and looked back at her, she was still smiling. The voice sounded nothing like her. Her head was tilted but she hadn't said anything.

"I'm fine?" I muttered under my breath, watching as Lulubell's expression turned to confusion.

" _Are you sure? You seem to have moved on."_

My breath hitched and the burning pain started in my foot. I looked down at my foot in a bit of panic, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Shypora?" Lulubell's questioning tone concerned me but not enough for me to respond.

" _You're concerning your friend, my love."_

My arms tensed up tightly, I felt as though I couldn't breath. Lulubell could see it immediately and rushed forwards to help me. My panicked gasps also woke up Tyki, who looked confused. Anath and Frida sat up in their seat, no concern evident on their faces.

"Uncle, quit fighting, you're gonna get hurt." Frida squeaked, making me freeze.

My breaths started coming in a bit more even and deep, my eyes sliding closed. I felt as if my fingers were being pulled on, my eyes having a deep burning that felt like sleepiness. My ears picked up a happy sound that was my nieces cheering.

"Shypora? You have claws!" My eyes snapped open at Lulubell's exclamation and excruciating pain shot through my entire body, making everything turn black.

"You stupid woman! You made uncle-" Anath yelling was the last noise I heard.

(✖﹏✖)

 _All done for now! Enjoy the chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

So, I don't really know how long it's been since I've updated any of my stories. I have some unfortunate reasoning as to why I haven't been writing, so I'm gonna set it straight here.

I suffered from kidney failure. It was hell, being stuck in bed, not able to do anything. I've never experienced that kind of pain before. I don't even remember the trip to the hospital. The darling man that I have chosen to keep by my side found me in the living room on the floor and took me to the emergency room. The doctors put me on some pretty hefty antibiotics and dialysis for about 3 months before sending me home. I was rather out of it for another month after that, not wanting to do anything. Then the roommates that were paying a very small fraction of the rent decided to trash my house and leave. I couldn't live in my house, that I was renting from someone else mind you, so I told my landlord what happened and they allowed me to purchase a house they had. I started working a job that was from sun-up to midnight 6 days a week. It took everything out of me, I don't even remember the plot to some of the fics I've written. Then I found out I was pregnant and my kidneys started failing again. Now I'm stuck at home, on horsepill-sized medication and a mini-me growing inside me. I'm extremely bored, so I'm going to start writing again, except I don't have anything for my existing stories. I miss writing and I'm sorry to all that loved this story.

Lots of love

Cata


End file.
